fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peach (SSB Crusade)
This article details Peach as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Princess Peach returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. The Melee veteran was confirmed to return on August 20th, 2015 during the first "Veteran Bomb" alongside other Melee returnees. Like in the past games, Princess Peach is a floaty fighter that focuses on landing powerful aerial moves. She also retains her ability to hover in place for a short time, drastically increasing the strength of her aerial game. Major Changes From Smash 4 *Some of Peach's effects during her attacks now change color if she wears a certain costume. *Peach is slightly heavier compared to SSB4. *Air speed is slightly increased. *Most of Peach's throws have slightly more knockback. *Toad deals more damage, but has a bit more end lag. *Peach Bomber has slightly less endlag. *Vegetable has less endlag. *Vegetable now has a small chance of pulling out a fruit-based item or a used POW Block. *Peach Blossom has a greater range and deals more damage. *The peaches summoned by Peach Blossom heal more health. Moveset Taunts *Makes a pose and winks. *Starts dancing and singing. *Pulls out her parasol, saying "Sweet!". *Swings around her parasols and chants "This is fun!" On-Screen Appearance Appears out of a spinning column of hearts. Select Sound Peach exclaims "Sweet!" Victory Poses *Twirls around and waves, saying "Oh, did I win?" *Puts her hand behind her back, saying "Peachy!" *Poses alongside a swirl of hearts, saying "This is fun!" Losing Pose Peach lightly claps towards the camera. Idle Poses *Rubs something off her dress. *Looks at her nails. *Messes with her hair. *Raises her arms to stretch. Victory Fanfare An orchestral remix of the Level Clear theme in the original Super Mario Bros. Trophies Classic Princess Peach may not seem like the most powerful fighter at first. It seems like she doesn't even have the strength to protect herself from Bowser. However, don't judge a book by its cover! In Smash Bros., her aerial moves are quick and powerful, and her ability to hover in the air makes pulling them off even easier. All-Star Peach somehow keeps a Toad with her at all times, and they will counter any attacks thrown at them - that is, if they're not grumpy. Peach's Side Special, the Peach Bomber, sends Peach flying to the side. If she connects with a foe, they'll meet a heart explosion. Challenge Peach was never really the best plucker, but hours of hard work and determination allows it to be a useful attack in battle; in addition to veggies, you might pluck Mr. Saturns, Bob-Ombs, and even more! Peach's Up Special pulls out a parasol to drift her down. The vertical recovery is OK at best, but the horizontal distance is great! Battle Spire Peach has some strange powers: and apparently one of them is hypnosis. With a small dance, she puts everyone near her to sleep. Guess she learned the whole sleep dancing thing from Luigi... Oh, and she also summons a bunch of peaches to heal her too. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Fighters